This invention relates various dithiocarbamate-containing amides for lubricating compositions. More specifically, this invention relates to amide compounds derived from the reaction of a dithiocarbamate compound with an amide compound containing an activated ethylenically unsaturated bond. These compounds improve extreme pressure and anti-wear properties of lubricating compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,786,866 issued to Hook et al relates to dithiocarbamic derivatives used as antioxidants and anti-corrosion agents in oil compositions.
German Patent 1,178,417 relates to dithiocarbamic acid esters with strong nematocidal properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,265 issued to Varsanyi et al relates to dithiocarbamic acid esters with strong anthelmintic activity and are used to treat warm-blooded animals infected with parasitic helminths.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,535,877 issued to Stewart relates to dithiocarbamic acid esters used as plant growth regulators.
U.S Pat. No. 3,833,496 issued to Malec relates to dithiocarbamic acid esters in oil compositions as an anti-wear and anti-rust additive. Uses in lubricants and greases are disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,363 issued to Malec relates to carbamic acid esters as used as additives in lithium greases.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,832 issued to Fischer et al relates to carbamic acid esters and their use as lipid-lowering agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,142 issued to Anderson et al relates to dithiocarbamic acid ester used as immuno regulatory agents.
Great Britain Patent 1,200,491 issued to Lund relates to dithiocarbamic acid ester used in cloth treatments.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,710,872 to Thompson relates to dithiocarbamic acid esters which have medicinal, bactericidal and insecticidal character.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,362 issued to Butke relates to carbamate additives for lubricating compositions.
As evidenced by the foregoing, many dithiocarbamic acid derivatives have been the subject of patents. However, one must bear in mind that a slight change of chemical structure, which has even a minor increase in performance, may have significant commercial implications.